1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to photovoltaic module and, more particularly, to a photovoltaic module that is capable of stably outputting alternating current (AC) voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, exhaustion of existing energy resources, such as petroleum and coal, has been forecast with the result that interest in alternative energy resources substituting for the existing energy resources has risen. Among such alternative energy resources is a solar cell that directly converts photovoltaic energy into electrical energy using a semiconductor device, which is in the spotlight as a next-generation cell.
A photovoltaic module includes a plurality of solar cells connected in series or in parallel to each other for photovoltaic power generation. The photovoltaic module may include a junction box to collect electricity produced by the solar cells.